In the past, as this kind of stick-shaped material propelling containers, there were known stick-shaped material propelling containers (Patent Literatures 1 and 2), each of which comprises an outer barrel having a spiral groove formed in an inner peripheral surface thereof, an inner barrel inserted in the outer barrel so as to be rotatable relative to the outer barrel, a lock means for preventing the inner barrel from axially moving relative to the outer barrel, and a stick-shaped material holder holding a stick-shaped material and slidably inserted in the inner barrel. In such a stick-shaped material propelling container, the stick-shaped material holder is provided with two holding pieces for interposingly holding the stick-shaped material therebetween, and the inner barrel has two slits formed correspondingly with the holding pieces. Moreover, the stick-shaped material holder is provided on an outer surface thereof with protrusions which are engaged in the spiral groove of the outer barrel through the slits of the inner barrel. In the stick-shaped material propelling container, by causing the outer barrel and the inner barrel to be rotated relative to each other, the stick-shaped material holder is rotated together with the inner barrel while sliding along the spiral groove of the outer barrel via the protrusions of the stick-shaped material holder and is moved in a forward/rearward direction along the slits of the inner barrel.